We Will Give It A Try
by myhappyendings32
Summary: This is my own interpretation on what happened when Arizona and Sofia landed in New York. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**We will give it a try.**

 **AN: This is my own interpretation on what happened when Arizona and Sofia landed in New York. I hope you like it.**

"Mommy are you going to be here when I wake up in the morning?" Sofia asked her blonde mom as she lay in bed while her mom sat next to her.

Callie had picked Arizona and Sofia up from the airport. All three girls spent the better part of the day getting reacquainted with one another, by going out to eat, walking around Time Square, and just being around one another. It was almost as if they were a family again, at least that's what Miss Sofia was shooting for. She was over the moon happy that she had both of her moms in the same city. Not only were they in the same city they were also talking and laughing with each other. What more could a girl ask for?

Now they all found themselves at Callie's house. Callie was straightening up after movie night that Sofia insisted had to happen before going to bed. Arizona was tucking in the said little girl before making her way to the hotel. "I don't think so sweetheart. I need to get home and get things organized." Taking her daughters hand Arizona looked into her daughters beautiful brown eyes and said; "But I can guarantee you one thing."

Scrunching up her eyebrows with confusion laced throughout her Sofia asks; "What's that?"

Cupping her daughters cheek, she thinks to herself how lucky she got to have a daughter so sweet. "The one thing I can guarantee you is that if I'm not here I will be close by. I'm only a phone call away." That got a dimpled smile out of her.

Sofia seemed content with that answer. With an I love you she rolled over and closed her eyes. Sofia had all kinds of questions for her moms, but she figured she would wait until tomorrow to inquire about them. Arizona decided to wait a few minutes before exiting her daughters room just to ensure her daughter was truly ok and asleep.

Gathering her purse and the items she purchased, Arizona attempted to make a nice and clean exit. After all this was her ex wife's place. She was about out the door when she heard the familiar voice. "Going so soon?" Callie questioned. She hoped not. Callie really enjoyed her day with Sofia and Arizona, and if you knew the truth she didn't want it to end.

Arizona halted her footsteps. "Well… Sofia is down for the night and I just assumed I would go to my place. I don't want to intrude on you anymore than I already have."

"Arizona, I meant what I said. I couldn't wait to see you. From the time of our divorce until now I knew in my heart that something was missing. I had tried to ignore it, but the longer I waited the more inevitable it became that you are and were the missing piece to my heart." Taking a step forward she grabbed the blondes hand. Hoping that what she was saying was really sinking into the blondes heart. "Arizona, I want to try us again. I miss you. An-an-and I love you, and I know without a doubt that you are the only one I want to be with. Come hell or high water I will fight to get you back.

Shocked, didn't even describe how Arizona was feeling right now. Sure she knew from the texts that she had been receiving from her ex that was maybe wanting to try again, but this? Callie's some speech left her speechless. Tears streamed down the blondes face. She was stuck. She wanted to try, but she was also scared. Arizona knew that when she cheated it hurt Callie in more ways than she could think of, but what her ex did to her during the custody battle in her mind was worse. "Look Callie in my heart of hearts I have always and will probably always love you. I am trying my best to block out what you said about me during the custody battle, because I do want to be with you. I always have and I always will, but at the same time I really don't want to get hurt again…"

Calle knew that they belonged together, she knew that she hurt Arizona petty bad, but she also knew that she would spend the rest of her life trying to make up for it. No matter how long it took. So, she interjected what Arizona was trying to say. "Arizona, I would never hurt you…" Before she could go on Arizona placed 2 fingers on Callie's lips.

"Please before you talk let me finish what I wanted to say." Callie nodded in agreement and Arizona continued; "I know that I hurt you when I cheated on you. I could see that it tore you apart as it did me. You have to understand that what you did to me also tore me apart. You made me out to be a horrible slutty mom. But, I am not going to continue on with making you feel guilty. We both have had time to heal from our mistakes. What I want to propose is that instead of rushing things we take things slow. We can start out as friends. Even though we already know alot about each other, alot of time has passed. I want us to relearn everything about each other. I want us to actually listen to what we have to say to one another and no more jumping the gun. We need to hear each other out before jumping to conclusions. I want us to do this right this time." Arizona hoped that Callie would agree to her sentiments because she really did want to do this right this time.

Callie had tears in her eyes. As much as she wanted to jump into a relationship with the blonde she knew she was right. She also wanted to do this right so she would go at Arizona's pace. "I agree. I want to do this right."

Both women were happy with there results of the conversation and knew that in the feature they would be a happy family again.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Will Give It A Try**

 **Chapter 2**

 **This is my own interpretation on what happened when Arizona and Sofia landed in New York. I hope you like it.**

 _The next day…_

Arizona was unpacking her house and trying to organize the massive amounts of items that was delivered to her place yesterday evening. Putting it in its rightful place she thought that as much as she had in her apartment she would never get anything accomplished. The blonde doctor was about to cut another of the endless boxes when her rose gold iPhone 8 plus went off. One of her conditions while visiting the idea of moving to New York City was that she would definitely be staying somewhere with a secured area, so after lots of research she found the perfect apartment. The Peter Cooper Village. Known for it's a controlled access area. The only way that anyone is getting in is if the occupants of the complex lets them in with their faub or the person wanting in dials the last 4 digits of the phone number. Looking at her phone she see's that it's someone wanting in. "Hello?" She questions as she goes back to her card board box.

"Hey Arizona, it's me can I come up?" Callie seemed nervous to her.

The blonde smiled her dimple smile and said "yes, give me a second." Arizona pressed the number 1 to let the brunette in.

Not even 3 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Turning the knob, Arizona was met with a megawatt smile from a tanned face and in her hand was a bouquet of bright pink tulips. "These are for you." Callie says, handing the bouquet to the blond-haired woman that she wants to be with more than words could say.

"They're beautiful Calliope, thank you. Please come in." Arizona goes to give Callie a kiss on the lips but stops herself. _'You are just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. You're taking it slow, you need to remember that.'_ Clearing her throat, she inquired on her daughter to take her mind off of the brunette's lips. "Where's Sofia?"

Stepping in the place where her daughter and daughter's other mom would be staying she answered; "Her friend Angela called me last week wanting to know if Sofia could go to her house when she got back, and I told her that was fine." Callie grabbed a vase that had been set out and motioned towards it asking if she could put the flowers in the vase. Getting a yes she continued; "I hope that was ok with you. I know you have a lot of unpacking to do and I thought I could help you out and maybe we could talk some more."

"Oh yeah… Sofia was saying that she couldn't wait to see her best friend Angela. I am fine with it as long as she is safe." Arizona was sorting some of Sofia's items that she had taken out of the box she was currently unpacking. "Also, you don't have to help me, but if you want to pull up a chair and keep me company I am more than ok with that." Secretly the blonde wanted help, but she knew that asking was not right.

Callie smirked a little. Arizona had always been the type to not ask for help. "I want to help you and I won't take no as a response."

"Thank you." Was the blonde's response. She was having mixed feelings all of the sudden. She really wanted to just stay friends and take things slow but seeing her exwife in that black silk laced under shirt that accents her breasts to a tee and her signature leather coat all she wanted to do was rip her clothes off and make her remember what they used to be. _'Come on Arizona you can do this. You really want to make it work with Callie don't blow this.'_ Arizona smiled at Callie and gave her a shy smile. "So… uh… you said that you wanted to talk? What's going on?"

The brunette woman's face turned a rosy pink. "I want to talk about you and me." She has her hands laced and her thumbs start fidgeting. "Sofia said that you just ended a relationship with a woman named Caterina or…"

"Carina." Arizona interrupted

Nodding Callie agreed. "Yeah, that's it."

"I did." Confused she furrowed her blonde eyebrows. "What's that got to do with you and I." Arizona was perplexed at what this woman that was standing in front of her was getting at.

Callie's complexion turned another shade darker. Why was this so hard to get out. She just wanted to make sure that once her and Arizona got close that the blonde that she still loved didn't have any feelings towards this woman. "Uhm… hmm…" Rolling her eyes at herself. "god why is this so hard for me to ask?"

"Calliope, it's okay. If I am correct on my assumptions. You are wondering if I am over Carina?" Getting a nod from the Ortho goddess she continued. "Honestly, the break up was hard. I was starting to have feelings for her, but the only thing I have wanted since we split up is to be with you." Sighing trying to keep her emotions in check. "Callie before we go any further I want us to lay everything out on the table. No secrets, no hidden feelings that we are afraid to bring out. Our last relationship dating and married was revolved around a communication-less relationship and I don't want that."

Callie was in the middle of putting away some of the dishes that were in the tote she was unpacking, when she stopped dead in her tracks. The admission from the blonde was surprising, because in her mind Callie had always felt that she was the one that communicated but she wasn't going to bring that up now. "Of course… Ask me anything? I will tell you whatever you want to know. There are no secrets."

Not even thinking about it Arizona asked what has been going through her mind since finding out that her new acclimated friend was single again. "Why did you and Penny break up? When you left for New York…" Grimacing at what she was about to say she resumed. "You two were in love."

Moving towards Arizona, Callie stood right in front of her. Taking her hands and looking into the blues of the woman she loved she began. "Honestly, I tried making it work. I didn't want to admit it, but I wanted you back after the custody battle." Callie felt sick to her stomach at the thought of what she had put Arizona through. "You know this is the first time I am saying this aloud, but your lawyer was right. Penny didn't know much about Sofia." Her words rang true the more she said it aloud. "When your lawyer asked Penny what grade Sofia was in and she said second. It was like reality had hit me in the face."

The Neonatal Surgeon's façade was of shock. She was trying to reel in what her the brunette was trying to tell her. Was this real? During the trial it seemed more like Callie didn't want to be with her. She did try and apologize for it, but that was the extent of it. Needing to say what she thought of this recent news she began. "Callie, you…"

"Please…" Callie desperately wanted to relay everything that was now tormenting her head. She placed two of her fingers on light pink smooth glossy lips. "…Let me finish. I need to get this out. You are so important to me and like you said a little bit ago we need to be honest and communicate with each other." The blonde nodded in agreeance. Exhaling a deep breath in and then blowing it out Callie continued; "I tried to tell you a couple of times that I had made a mistake and that the only thing I wanted was to be with you."

The blonde doctor scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion she was about to intervene, but she remembered that Callie had asked her nicely to wait until she was done speaking. So, she stopped herself.

Chuckling Callie new that Arizona wanted to speak they were both notorious for interrupting each other, but she was grateful. "Before, I continue thank you for stopping yourself from talking I really appreciate it." The blonde-haired blue-eyed woman gave her a shy smile signaling that she new she had done right by stopping herself. "Now…I think that I know what you were going to ask? You were going to ask exactly when I had attempted to say that I wanted to be with you. Am I right?" Getting another nod from the woman she was standing in front of, she knew she was correct. "While you and I were sitting outside I told you that no matter what the judge decides I know that you're a good mom too. Then you proceeded to tell me that you would have never done what I did to you. After that I was going to tell you that I had made a mistake and that I wanted us to try again and make it work for not only Sofia, but for us. I knew then that I loved you and wanted to be with you. But Penny interrupted me."

The anguish in Arizona's eyes broke Callie's heart. She knew that she was the cause of all that pain. Tears dripped down an alabaster face. The memory was all too consuming. Yes, she had one custody, but the fact that Sofia's other mom was miserable which made Sofia miserable in return made her miserable. If Callie would have asked her to take her back… Would she do it? Probably not. No one really knows.

Callie's tanned hand cupped Arizona's face. She didn't like that the woman before her was so upset, with her thumb she wiped away the stray tears that were left. Giving Arizona a sad smile she proceeded. "Once they announced that you would get full custody something in me filled with rage, sadness, and little bit of jealousy. After the initial shock of losing Sofia and the anger had resided, talking too you had gotten really awkward because you were rightfully pissed at me."

The brunette surgeon had gone over and over this speech in her mind. She had a filling that something like this was going to come up during their talk. All she was hoping for was that it would make sense to her one and only. "The day before you had brought Sofia over and gave us the plane ticket I was going to try again. You don't know this, but I talked to Richard and even though it was a crazy time for him they both told me that you were happy and that you were dating. So… again I refrained from asking you. Which leaves us before I moved to New York City, when you told me that you wanted us both too be happy."

To say that Arizona was stunned is an understatement. The whole time reading her ex-wife she had no clue that Callie wanted to try again and that she was still to that day in love with her. Well one thing was for sure she would make a horrible profiler. Looking at the woman that she thought she knew Arizona asked; "Are you done?" A tanned face bobbled up and down as she gestured a "yes" "Okay good you were correct in assuming that that is what I was referring too." Arizona paused for few minutes she was still trying to grasp at the concept of what she was told. "I meant what I said that day when you came and sat beside me on the bench before the hearing. I would never had done that to you. No matter what."

Arizona was about to continue when Callie cut her off. "Arizona, I'm…"

With a stern look on her face the look that said don't you dare think about interrupting me Callie quieted down real quick. The last thing she wanted to do was upset the blonde more than she already had. After all she was trying like hell to get back with her. Arizona's facial expression softened. "I was quiet for you when you needed me to be and now I need you to please have the courtesy and respect me too." Abiding by what the blonde had told her Callie shook her head ok and listened. "You hurt me when your lawyer said all those horrific things about me. I felt the lowest I had felt in years. After winning the custody battle I put up a great front from the time I came and picked up Sofia from Meredith's house until Sofia went to bed. That whole night I was questioning myself. Was I a good mom? Did I really spend to much time at work saving lives like you did? All those text messages that we swapped back and forth about trading days with Sofia, you used that against me. I called my mom Callie that night balling too her because I felt like a horrible person... A horrible mom."

By this time Callie was sobbing. She never meant to hurt Arizona in the process of this custody battle. Her lawyer told her that it was going to be brutal, but she never thought it was going to be that bad.

Arizona's face sunk in, she wasn't trying to make the brunette feel bad. That wasn't her intentions at all. "Callie, please don't cry. I wasn't trying to admonish you. I was only trying to lay everything out in the open. We need a clean slate if we are going to make this work between us. The sobbing coming from the brunette calmed down tremendously. She knew that what Arizona had said was true. For Callie hearing what Arizona had said to her was hard. She regretted it as soon as her lawyer had said it, but what could she have done the words were said and there was nothing Callie or anybody else could do. While Arizona was saying what was on her mind she hadn't realized that she knocked out most of the boxes. The blonde surgeon knew she had moved away from Callie, but it didn't register that she had actually gotten a lot done. Looking at her watch it was past noon and she hadn't eaten yet. "How about we pause this discussion for now and order some pizza. It will be my treat." Winking at the brunette that stood in the same spot she was before Arizona began speaking, she grabbed her phone to purchase their lunch.

Callie needed to get something off her chest before they paused everything. "Arizona…" She tried, but the familiar ring tone in her pocket intruded on what she was about to say. Pushing the green dot on her iPhone she answered. "Hey baby girl, are you having fun with Angela?"

"Yes!" Was the small brunettes reply.

"I'm glad to hear that. What are you girls up to?"

School was out for the summer, which meant one thing for the soon-to-be second graders. What was that you ask? Three full months of non-stop fun. "We just got back from Imagination playground mama." Sofia announced in her excited voice.

Callie loved that Sofia was finally happy. Since moving to New York with her mama the little girl had showed subtle signs of sadness and hurt. All she wanted was to have both her moms living near her and she was happy. "That sounds like so much fun. I hope you told Mrs. And Mrs. Tournor-Omertt thank you?" Sofia was always the obedient child, so she knew that she had.

"Of course, I did mama." The older brunette's daughter replied. Sofia paused for a few minutes and asked. "Mama… What are we having for dinner?"

Callie already knew what she was hinting at. Sofia has always been afraid that if she doesn't ask what meal is being prepared for the particular time a day she will miss out on her favorite foods. The brunette mother had told her dozens of times that she wouldn't make her favorite meals without her. "I don't know sweetheart. I'm at you moms right now helping her unpack."

"Moms?" The almost eight-year-old squealed into the phone making her brunette mom move the phone away from her ear. "Oooh… Can I talk to her please?" Looking over at the beautiful blonde that captured her heart once again. Callie smiled. She was lucky that Arizona was trying with her again. The brunette saw that Arizona was indeed of the phone. "Yes, hold on a second sweetie." Walking to the blonde she handed her the phone and whispered "Sofia"

"Hey Sof…" Arizona tried greeting her, but her bubbly daughter was too full of energy to let her mom speak.

So excited… the younger version of Callie almost screamed into the phone. "Mommy guess what is playing next weekend on Broadway?" Not giving her mom a chance to answer Sofia answered her own question. "The Lion King!" Arizona could tell that her daughter was jumping up and down. "Can mama, you, me and maybe even Angela go see it? Please…Please…Please…?"

Arizona was chuckling at her daughter's antics. It had been a while since she had seen Sofia so excited. "Well…" Pause. "When you put it that way how can I say no to that." Getting a 'Yessss' in response from the girls, the blonde continued; "I will talk to your mom and we see about getting tickets. Are you being good for the Tournor-Ommert's?"

Sofia rolled her eyes. She might have been thankful that her moms were going to get her the tickets, but she was also still a kid and too her that question was getting annoying. "Yes, mom I am." She said in an annoyed voice. Her demeaner changed when she remembered that she had another question to ask her mom's. "Mommy… can I please spend the night with Angie tonight. She already asked and they both said it was okay. We are going to Ellen's Stardust tonight."

Mouthing the question that her daughter just asked her to the brunette, Callie nodded yes. "Yes… that is fine with us. Do you need us to drop you off pajamas and a change of clothes tonight?" Getting a 'no. they had extra clothes for her' in response Arizona proceeded to tell Sofia that she would be by tomorrow at 9am too pick her up and too also let the parents that she would be staying with that she would bring money over for taking her out to eat. The tournor-Ommertts were not hurting for money at all. Callie met them at the hospital that she worked at. They are both Surgeons too. (Catana is a Trauma Surgeon and Melony is a Pediatrics Surgeon). But the respectable thing was to always pay for your kid.

Callie was clearing off the table making room for the pizza that was about to be delivered. Gazing over at the blonde she asked; "So… Sofia is spending the night over at the Tournor-Ommertts tonight?"

"Yes." Arizona nodded.

Nervously smiling… She had to get what she was about to tell Arizona off her chest. Clean slate and all. "Arizona, can I talk to you before we eat…?"

 **AN: Thank you all for all of the nice comments on chapter 1. I honestly had no clue I would get so much of a response from this story.**

 **I have obviously decided that I am going on with the story. Now all of you will be my deciding factor as if you want more chapters or should I take chapter 2 down and just make a epilogue? Let me know.**

 **AN2: Follow me on Tumblr myhappyendings to get updates on my story?**

 **Thank you and keep smiling**


End file.
